It is known in the prior art of outdoor gas barbecue grills to store a fuel tank on a base beneath the grilling surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,257 (FIG. 11). Such storage methods can cause problems, particularly when it is desired to move the grill on wheels or rollers to a different location. As the grill is moved, the tank may shift, stressing the fuel supply lines and fittings, potentially resulting in a fuel leak and consequent fire hazard. Additionally, it is not uncommon for users of an outdoor gas grill to store one or more spare fuel tanks on the base beneath the grilling surface, creating additional fire hazards, given the proximity of the heat source to the fuel tank(s) stored below.
Accordingly, an advance in the art could be realized if an improved fuel tank storage system for barbecue grills could be provided.